Farmers Daughter
by vampirelover14
Summary: Just a normal farm girl.. with a not normal secret... better than it sounds just dont know how to summerize it yet... dean/oc
1. Introduction

**okay so i came up with this idea a while ago and i havent been able to get it out of my head for a while... the begining chapters take place between seasons 3 and 4... so tell me what you think... i dont own any of the stuff you recognize**

* * *

As I lay there I wondered how my life would have turned out different had I never met him. Had I never learned the "family business" from my mother. He grabbed my hand as the hell hounds tore into us. Everything that happened to us in the past started to flash threw my mind.

* * *

*Roxanne: 8, Dean: 9, Sam: 5

"Roxy darling come down her." my mom called up the stairs. I skipped down the stairs my pig tails bouncing behind me.

"What mom?" I asked walking into the kitchen. There was a man and two boys standing next to him.

"Do you remember me telling you about Uncle Bobby's friends sons coming to stay with us?" I nodded. "Well this is John Winchester and his two boys Dean and Sam." I smiled at them and walked over to the boys."

"Hi I'm Roxanne but you can call me Roxy." I told them.

"Hi." Dean said. Sam didn't say anything. "Don't mind Sammy he gets really shy around chicks." I giggled.

"I do not!" Sam yelled.

"Mommy? Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's out feeding the horses. Why don't you go show Dean and Sam the horses while I talk to John?" she asked.

"Okay! C'mon guys!" I said excitedly. They followed me out to the barn.

* * *

*Roxanne: 12, Dean: 13, Sam 9

"C'mon guys lets go out to the pond." I said to Sam and Dean. They nodded and followed me out the door. We cut through the hay field and soon we were at our spot. I took off my boots and rolled my pant legs up hanging my feet off the end of the dock. Sam and Dean did the same.

"So guys how are things?" I asked. Dean smirked.

"Well I almost kissed this really hot chick." he said proudly.

"Have you ever even kissed anyone before?" I asked.

"No. He wishes." Sam teased. I laughed while Dean glared at Sam.

"Have you?" Dean asked.

"No." I answered.

"Do you wanna? I mean we can kiss each other just to say we've kissed someone." Dean suggested.

"Sure." I said. So we did. That was when I first realized I was in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

*Roxanne: 15, Dean: 16, Sam: 12

I was out in the barn stacking hay when I heard it. The familiar roar of the impala. I smiled and walked out of the barn. My hair was full of hay and I was sweating my ass of but I didn't care. It'd been like two months since I'd seen the boys. I took my gloves off and stuck them in my back pocket. Sam and Dean climbed out of the impala as I started walking towards them. I was fairly positive that Dean got hotter in the two months that I hadn't seen him. I smiled and hugged the both of them as I reached them.

"Hey boys!" I said happily. We started towards the house.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"Well we were passing through and I wanted to tell you something so we decided to stop. Do you wanna go down to the pond with me?" he asked

* * *

Dean's hand pulled me out of my flash back of the day we started dating for the first time.

"I…. Love… You…" was all he got out before the coldness of death over took the two of us.


	2. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Okay so this is a veeeerrry short chapter and I didn't mean it to be…. I promise in the future they will get longer… starting with the reviews on this chapter I will be giving shout outs to reviewers… disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize. disclaimer i dont own anything but my characters and my plot twists**

* * *

I jolted awake. I looked around. I was laying in the grass on the side of the road. Where the hell was I?

"Well you are not in Kansas anymore. Is that how that phrase is constructed?" an unfamiliar voice said. I looked behind me to see some guy in a suit.

"Who're you?" I asked the strange man.

"I'm the angel Castiel." he answered. I stared at him skeptically. He smiled down at me.

"I can prove it." he said as two white wings sprouted from his back.

"Ok so you're an angel. That would mean I'm in Heaven? Right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong it's better then the alternative…." I flinched. Castiel gave me a sympathetic look.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Now I am here to tell you that you need to follow this road. Someone is waiting to meet you a little way up it. I will see you in the future. Goodbye , Roxanne Winchester." I flinched again. Then he was gone.

"Balls!" I exclaimed. I stood up and did as Castiel instructed. After a few minutes I came to… my house?

"Okay seriously… What the hell?" I walked up to the house and went inside. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I looked out the front window, I saw the impala and my motor cycle. So this must be before I was 18. I turned when I heard a crashing. What I saw made me realize what this was. There was a 16 year old me and a 17 year old Dean in a very heated make out. I was laid back on the table while he was over me. I'm gonna refer to the other me as her so I don't get us mixed up.

"Dean I am not doing this with you on my table." she said.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." he then picked her up and carried her upstairs. I smiled to myself. It was my first time. I walked out of the house and back to the road. I started walking again. Soon I came to a motel.

"I wonder what memory this is." I said to myself only to find out seconds later. An 18 year old me came storming out of one of the rooms followed by a 19 year old Dean. Damn did he look good. This was the day we broke up, for what I thought was for good.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled at her.

"Far fucking away from you! I'm fucking done with your bull shit. I wasn't flirting with that guy Dean! I'm done with all you jealous shit. I don't flip like this when you flirt and you do it all the time. What were you doing before you flipped on me? Flirting with that bartender. I'm just done with you." she yelled throwing her bags in the truck.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion. No you're just being you're normal pissy, drama-y, attention queen whore that you always are." he yelled standing a step away from her. She pulled her arm back and let it snap forward successfully braking his nose.

"Nice punch." I giggled through the tears.

"You promised you would never let anything hurt me Dean Winchester. But the thing that hurts me the most and worst is you. This is me saving myself from that hurt. Tell my mom I'll see her at home." she said in a deadly calm voice. Then climbed in the truck and drove away. I wiped away the tear. I thought there wasn't supposed to be crying in heaven.

"Well different people have different heavens. Most choose only to re-live or watch happy memories." another unfamiliar voice said.

"Well I guess I'm just not like everyone else." I said turning around to greet the stranger.

"Definitely not. I'm Michael." he introduced.

"Wait like the Archangel that cast Lucifer out of Heaven?" I asked astounded.

"Yes that's me." he said smiling.

"Ok I just wanted to clarify." I smiled back. I couldn't believe it I was smiling. I don't know what it is about Michael but he reminded me of Dean.

"That's because he is my true vessel. But I thought changing into his form would cause you despair, and that is the last thing I want." he told me.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well because you are my vessels soul-mate which makes you mine also." he said simply as if it was something you heard everyday.

**duhhn duhnn duhnn :) whatdya think? please review!**


	3. Whoa, Wait, Wait, WHAT?

**Ookay haven't written in a while and I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter but whatever its okay but I would like some for this chapter please as always I don't own anything you recognize….**

* * *

"Whoa, wait, wait , WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Well each human has a soul-mate angels too. But the angels soul-mates are also the soul-mates of their vessels soul-mate. Its all very complicated." Michael started to explain. He then started to walk down the road. "Well come along. I'll explain to you as we see other memories. You have more to see and not much time" he said holding out to me. I took it hesitantly but was surprised to find it felt similar to when Dean and I held hands. I shook the thought out of my head.

"So, as I was saying. Every human has a soul-mate. Some find each other, others don't. You and Dean were one of the lucky pairs. So as Dean is my vessel you are also my soul-mate." Michael explained as we came upon another memory. It was the day Dean came to get me to help me look for his dad.

I was out in the hay field with Alan. He was 26 and I remember being slightly attracted to him but never acted on it because my dad would have been pissed. Me or she as I'm referring to her as, and Alan were stacking hay on the wagon while my dad drove the tractor.

"Who's that?" Alan asked. Motioning to the edge of the field where Dean was sitting on the hood of the impala. My heart clenched and I distinctly remember hers doing so also.

"Someone I never thought I'd see again." she answered. She jumped off of the wagon and started towards him. It had been seven years and the feeling she had pushed down all came rushing back when she saw him. She got over to him and put the gloves in her back pocket. He stood up straight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"What no "Hi Dean! I've missed you how're thing?"" he joked to hide his feelings. WE rolled our eyes. Then she crossed her arms and shifted her weight. It was a stance Dean knew well.

"Ok well I need to talk to you're mom." he said.

"Well you can't. She's dead. Died about four years ago." she told him.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Rox. I didn't know." he said softly.

"Obviously."

"So… Is that your boyfriend?" Dean questioned glancing at Alan.

"No. Jesus. It's been seven years ad you're already doing the jealous thing. You have no right." Dean shook his head. He then pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I've been waiting seven years for that." he whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dean I can't do that. Not again not after this long. Besides, that's not why you're here. So why are you?" God the things that man did to me… Oh shit I just said his name in vain, in heaven and I swore… I shouldn't be here.

"Okay so my dads missing and I need some help finding him."

"Oh. I'm sorry Dean. What do you need. Just ask and I'll do it." She told him. He quirked an eye-brow. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "But not that." he chuckled.

"Will you come with me to get Sammy from Stanford? Then maybe help us look for dad. I figure you can convince Sam to come better than I can."

"Alright just let me tell my dad and get my stuff." he nodded in agreement. She started towards the house. Then turned back to Dean. "You coming?" she asked. He nodded and followed her to the house. Michael and I followed them up to the house and stood in the doorway of my room and watched as she packed a bag. Dean walked around the room noticing how little it had changed in seven years. He picked up a picture of the two of them then set it back down.

"So uh how have you been?" Dean asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine. Hey listen my dad isn't gonna be happy about this. So I suggest you wait in the car while I tell him." she told Dean.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you know he's always hated my mom and I hunting. It got worse after she died. He somewhat blames me, I do too but we always get in these huge fights now whenever I leave to take a case." she told him. I turned and saw my dad coming down the hall. My heart clenched at the sight of him.

"You're not going anywhere. Especially with him. Last time you left with him you came back a depressed mess. For six months I watched my baby girl drown herself in booze, sex and chasing after monsters. You still aren't the same. How many times did you come home beat to hell or inches from death? How many times did you end up in the hospital? How many nights did your mother cry herself to sleep because she was so worried for you? You're. Not. Fucking. Going." he told her.

"John is missing and Dean needs my help. I'm going. If mom were here there'd be no stopping us. Plus I'm an adult I can make my own decisions. So I'm going and there isn't anything you can do about it. Things are different this time. Dean and I aren't together. I'm going to help out an old family friend. So why don't you get that stick out of your ass, and get out of my way." she yelled. Dean put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Go. But don't come crying back to me when you get your heart broken by this prick." my dad yelled.

"Come on, Dean. Lets go." she said glaring at my dad. She and Dean walked passed him and out to the impala.


End file.
